Echoes of Angrather: Prologue
by ChrisBamHarrison
Summary: Set at the beginning of the invasion of Northrend. Bamington Spannerhammer, a Gnome Soldier, is sent on a mission to destroy the Necropolis Naxxramas. He is quickly pulled into a web of intrigue as an epic chapter in the battle against the scourge unfolds
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1 - The Canyon

Howling Fjord was a beautiful, although desolate place. The howling winds carried shards of ice and snow like a hail of arrows, while the tall, green trees stood firm against the growing storm. Thankfully, Daggercap Bay was an adequate refuge against the natural onslaught - it's low proximity inside the massive canyon serving to avoid most of the weather. It was perhaps for this reason, Bamington thought, that the Vrykul built their massive castle here.

This, and other thoughts, moved quickly through his head as Bamington tore his axe into his next foe - another massive Vrykul. The Vrykul stood a solid ten feet tall, with massive muscular builds and axes or maces to match their frames. To a human, the Vrykul would seem massive. To a gnome like Bam, they were truly giants, even the shortest of their kind being at least three times his height. Even with his silver, gold, and red armor, Bam still looked like a child among these giant warriors. If it were not for his speed - and his massive axe and mace - he'd not have lasted long against their formidable size.

Come to think of it, Bamingtons armor had to make his look quite formidable. Unlike the other soldiers, who were clad in brown leathers and blue tabards, Bam came dressed in a mix-and-match arrangement he'd collected over the years. His large silver and gold shoulder pouldrons he had found in Blackrock Spire, and were his oldest piece of armor. His helm had been specially crafted by a fellow soldier during the battle at Quel'Danas. Upon his chest he wore the tabard of the Stormpike Dwarves. He'd been given it as a gift during the skirmish at Alterac Valley, where he'd managed to best a high-ranking Orcish general. Unfourtunately, the red and gold tabard was now somewhat soaked in Vrykul blood.

The giant infront of him fell, Bam's axe finishing its swing, severing the Vrykul's leg at the knee. The bohemeths leather skin split apart, spraying a dark red blood like a broken water-skin. Bamington followed his first blow with a second, his opposite hand bringing a massive mace to bear. The mace came down quickly, a loud crunch signaling the end of the warrior-giant.

Bam surveyed the battlefield around him. Behind him lay Valgarde - a small village built next to the bay. The first Alliance expedition had landed here, on the south-eastern coast of Northrend. Why the alliance had deemed fit to build a settlement so close to a Vrykul stronghold Bam couldn't say. Speaking of which, infront of him was Utgarde Keep - the massive Vrykul castle-city built into the mountain. Until a few years ago, the Vrykul had lain dormant inside their massive tomb, hibernating, waiting for something. But now they were awake, and they poured out of their city with a vengeance, bringing their onslaught upon Valgarde like a storm straight from the Maelstrom itself.

In the corner of his eye, Bamington saw another soldier running to his side. There were many human soldiers amongst the battlefield, though most were clad in the blue tabards of the alliance, and the stout leather armor of the Valgarde soldiers. This particular man was instead clad in a bright red robe, his tight ponytail of matching color flowing down to below his shoulders. Bamington was familiar with the man.

"Kazuki!" Bam called, turning and waving his mace in the air, replacing his axe into his back-holster in the same motion "How goes the north flank?"

Kazuki grinned his classic grin, and the fire mage yelled his reply; "These monsters stand little chance, Sergeant! We have the advantage, both in numbers and firepower! They will burn easy!"

Bam simply replied with a nod, turning to survey his own soldiers. He'd known Kazuki for a few years now. They'd first met in Outland, during the initial invasion of Hellfire Peninsula. When Bam had led a small group of soldiers against Hellfire Citadel, the home of the Orcish armies in that region, Kazuki had volanteered to help out. At the time, Bam had asked why the man who shared no military affiliation would help free of charge. His response had been a simple one: "Orcs burn nicely.". Though the statement had been phrased as a joke, Bam wondered if the man was a soldier, or a simply a pyromaniac.

Regardless, he was undoubtedly an asset on the battlefield.

No sooner had Bam finished being thankful for Kazuki's prescence, he heard the unmistakable howl of a worg. The Vrykul had an army of them trained to fight for them, and they were vicious creatures to fight. They were unpredictable and savage, much like the Vrykul themselves. He turned to his left to see the great black beast racing at him, like a black fur meteor. A split second later, the beast was set aflame, from no visible source. It's fur instantly incinterated. The thick skin of the beast charred and roasted, a putrid smell of burned flesh washing over Bam as the now-carcass fell before his feet. Bam turned in time to see Kazuki lower his hand, flickexrs of fire flaring up amonst his body, only to dissapear the next second. Bam gave the man yet another nod, followed with a wide smile.

"I'm heading back to Valgarde. Think you can keep this in order until I return?!" Bam yelled to Kazuki over the roar of battle. Kazuki gave a thumbs-up signal, turning back towards the fight. The firemaster then summoned a massive ball of flame in his hand, the size of Bam himself, and lobbed it like a child would throw a leather ball. It sailed over the warring armies, landing directly in the middle of a group of oncoming Vrykul. The monster-men screamed and burned, their bodies melting away under the magical fire.

Bam turned away from the front lines, looking back toward Valguarde. He pressed a button on his large, armor plated gauntlet. The gauntlet had been a gift from a friend, and the button the best part - as soon as he pressed it, he heard the mechanical cry from the distance. Unlike a traditional mount, such as a horse or large ram, Bam rode what his people called a Mechanostrider. These large, mechanical beasts strode on two legs, much like the striders found in the barrens of Kalimdor, were both sturdy and fast. Bam's own golden mechanical steed was called Cranky. Bam could spot the emu-like mechabeast striding toward him now from the front lines, the modified cannon that Bam had attatched to its torso was smoking from being recently fired. Though most Mechanostriders were unarmed, Bam's history as a tinkerer and a soldier meant that Cranky had undergone a few upgrades.

The yellow and silver strider approached at a run, scrambling to slow down as it arrived, barely managing not to bowl over the gnome warrior. Cranky knelt down, allowing Bamington to hop onto his back. Bam placed his massive axe onto a large magnetic plate on Cranky's side, and climbed aboard. Once in the saddle, he attatched his mace to a similar magnet on the opposite side. Grabbing the reigns of his war-steed, he pulled to turn the strider. Cranky obeyed and the two sped away from the battle, heading toward Valgarde.


	2. Chapter 2: The Magistrate

**Chapter 2 – The Magistrate**

Bamington, atop Cranky, arrived at Valgarde after only an hours ride. Behind him, Bam could still see the fires of the battle outside Utgarde Keep. Though he hoped the battle went well, he had little to worry about. It was not inconceivable that Kazuki could defeat all the Vrykul by himself, as long as they didn't start wearing fire-retardant armor.

As he rode in, one of the Valgarde soldiers approached, offering to take Cranky's reigns. Bam waved the man away, knowing that Cranky would find his own place to settle. He dismounted and gave the golden strider a quick pat. "Wait here, Crank. Behave."

Bam left his steed and approached the camp at the center of the settlement. He first looked for Tisha Longbridge, the local Engineer. She'd quickly became a friend of Bam's, and of Cranky's.

"Tisha!" he shouted, seeing her green hair sticking out of a large wooden crate. At his shout, she popped her head out, goggles sitting atop her head and spanner in hand.

"Bam, hi! Cranky here!?" she asked.

"Yes. You'll find him down by the gates." Bam replied, pulling out a few gold pieces. "Can you give him a quick look-over?"

Tisha grinned; "Sure! Just got some more goblin fuel sent over from Gadgetzan this morning. Should give him some kick!" He excitement lead her to almost leap out of the box of parts, knocking a toolbox over and dropping her spanner. Bam grinned at her clumsiness and left quickly, heading toward the keep.

As he walked, he practiced what he would say over his head. He had returned to Valgarde to give a combat report to the Magistrate. Magistrate Randalvarr was Bam's sort of leader – the half-elf had once been a scout and warrior for the alliance, and although he had now given up the military profession, he maintained a great understanding of warfare.

Inside the keep, he climbed the great wooden stairs upto the war room. The stairs were human sized, and therefore each step was almost a leap for Bam. He finally arrived in the war room, and was met with the warmth of the various torches, mounted in sconces, around the room. The walls were made of sturdy dwarven brick and elves wood. In the center was a large table with a map of the Howling Fjord spread upon it. Various clay figurines, made to represent forces from the various factions in the area littered the map. Around the table were a half dozen figures, only two of which Bam could recognize. The first was the Magistrate – A blond hair, blue eyed half-elf dressed in a deep blue tunic and matching pants. The man would look the perfect politician if not for the short-sword strapped to his belt. The other person Bam recognized was Anchorite Yazmina, the local physician. In all Bam's time, he had not met a better medic. The pale-blue skinned Draenei stood tallest amongst the table, dressed in a blue and bronze robe, identical to that which the other doctors and medics wore around the camp. Bam often found it odd that she dressed the same as the rest of the physicians, despite being their superior.

"Bamington Spannerhammer!" the Magistrate called, turning to notice him enter the room. "Soldier, Tinkerer, and dear friend. Welcome back from the battle, master-gnome!". His up-beat attitude was most welcome, and once again Bamington was reminded why he appreciated Randalvarr – this was a man who did not get bogged down with politics and diplomacy. He was a man of action and reaction, a man who dealt with problems, and not created them.

"Magistrate." Bam said, formally. Bowing his head. "The battle goes well. We have the Vrykul on the defensive."

"That is good news. How are our numbers?" the Magistrate asked, frowning a little from the question.

"They are fine, sire. We have lost few. For every man the Vrykul take, we take four of them. Not to mention the mages."

"Yes. I've heard they have few defences against our magic." the magistrates smile returned. "I trust your friend Kazuki has taken his fair share of victores, too?"

"Indeed. The man is a powerful conjurer."

Randalvarr's frown returned. Kazuki's first day in Valgarde, he had managed to 'accidentally' burn down half the tavern while showing off his fire-juggling skills. Since then, Magistrate Randalvarr had been somewhat skeptical of Kazuki's worth. Only the mans prowess in battle had kept Randalvarr from throwing the man out of the settlement all together.

"Sire, if you'll forgive me, I'd like to return to the battle." Bam said, turning to leave.

"Actually, I've someone for you to meet before you go." Randalvarr stated cheerily, gesturing toward Anchorite Yazminda. "This is Ancho-"

"Anchorite Yazminda, yes. We've actually been introduced. How do you fare, Anchorite?"

Yazminda smiled, her bright white eyes seemingly brighter as she turned to face him. "I am very well, Master Sergeant. I am glad to see you remain uninjured."

"Uninjured enough." Bam replied, rubbing a bruise under his heavy steel pouldron. The shoulder-armor was sturdy, but a Vrykul mace still had quite the force behind it. The Anchorite kneeled down, her hooves clicking against the polished wooden floor as she did. Her pale blue hand wrapped around his shoulder, slipping under his armor. Her other hand held a small amulet around her neck. Slowly, whisps of golden energy spun around the hand that held his shoulder. Bam had seen the light at work thousands of times before, but still he found the energy to be brilliant. The bruise on his shoulder, and the pain that came with it, melted away quickly.

"Thankyou Anchorite." He said, a sincere smile on his face. The Draenei rose to stand, the glow of the light fading away as she returned to normal. "You're most welcome, Master Sergeant. I also have some news for you. From a friend."

This intrigued Bam, and he couldn't help a surprised expression. He'd made many allies over the years, but few friends. And anyone who had been in war, like the Anchorite, knew the difference. "Whom have you spoken with?"

The Anchorite smiled that warm smile once again. "Narion. I believe he aligns with the Argent Crusade now, though last you saw him he was probably fighting under Stormwinds banner, like yourself."

That Anchorite Yazminda had seen Narion was good news. Narion and Bam had met many years ago, during the third war. Together they defended Stormwind from the scourge, and fought together with the seventh legion at the battle of Mount Hyjal. He had not seen Narion since then, with the exception of a few brief encounters during the incursion of Quel'Danas.

"I am glad to hear Narion is alive, Anchorite. He fights for the Argent Crusade? Where is he stationed?"

The Anchorite furrowed her brow; "You have many questions, Master Sergeant. I am afraid I have few answers. I know only this: He has asked for help – yours, to be precise. He stands guard at Wintergarde Keep, fighting with the 7th Legion soldiers there."

Bam grimmaced at the mention of the 7th Legion. He'd fought with them at Mount Hyjal, and then again at the closing of Ahn'Qiraj. They are the most efficient soldiers in all of Azeroth. They're also the most brutal. The Anchorite noticed Bam's discomfort.

"Yes. Perhaps that is why he called for you. A more fragile touch may be required."

Fragile touch? Bam thought, For what?

"What does Narion require my assistance with?"

The Anchorite frowned, a very serious look across her face.

"He wishes to destroy Naxxramas."


	3. Chapter 3: The Plunderer

**Chapter Three - The Plunderer**

Bam left the Valgarde Keep in a hurry. He made his way to the long series of tents the armies had pitched inside the city walls. He used his gauntlet to summon Cranky and kept a quick pace. His tent was a particularly spartan arrangement; a small bedroll and an iron footlocker is all that was present. He quickly wound up his bedroll and repacked his tent. He packed them in the footlocker, and placed that on Cranky's back. The mechanical bird stretched its frame out at the weight, seemingly happy to show it's strength at carrying the footlocker. Bam had programmed the bird to have a slight personality, but the robot had really taken an attitude of its own after its years of service. He remounted, and moved at his top speed away from Valgarde and back to the front lines. For this mission he was going to need help.

As he rode, trees and snow whizzing past his head, he started to recall what the Anchorite had said. _"Destroy Naxxramas." _It seemed a monumental task. The great saronite citadel had been floating above Dragonblight ever since the Alliance forces arrived in Northrend. Bam had never seen it, but he'd heard the stories - a flying fortress, spewing forth undead soldiers like rain of undeath. Narion and Bam had arrived in Northrend together, but while Bam had wanted to secure the Alliances first foothold in Northrend, Narion had moved ahead to rejoin the 7th Legion at Wintergarde Keep in the Dragonblight.

It was only when Cranky slowed that Bamington notices he'd arrived at the battlefield. He spurred his mount forward at a slow pace, looking around to find Kazuki. Finding the man was easier than he thought it would be - while the front line was filled by alliance warriors standing shoulder-to-shoulder, there was one patch in the northern flank where only one man stood. A single red-robed figure in a large circle of scorched earth and giant, ashen bodies. It seems Kazuki had been busy.

"Kazuki!" Bam yelled, pulling Cranky around and leaning forward into a gallop. "Kaz, we have to talk!"

Kazuki didn't turn, but yelled back "Not a good time, Master Sergeant!" as the sentance finished, more fire appeared in his hands. He threw the pyroblasts forward, roasting yet another two Vrykul soldiers. The giants fell like sacks of meat, no time to scream before the oxygen around them was turned to fire. _Hate to be on his bad side _Bam pondered, before moving alongside the firemage to help hold the line. Bam dismounted, allowing Cranky to deploy the cannon hidden in his torso. The weapon fired, thorium shells exiting every second, bringing down a pair of Vrykul axemen. Before the giants bodies had hit the floor, two more soldiers took their place.

"When did they get these numbers!?" Bam shouted to Kazuki, still waiting for a soldier to be in range. "We had them on the run!"

Kaz grinned. "Ingvar the Plunderer has awoken, he's their leader. More or less. " Ingvar had been rumored to be a powerful war leader, but he had lain dormant up until now. This changed things.

Bam looked for an opening in the enemies lines, but there was none. If he could take out Ingvar himself, the Vrykul would no longer have their coordination.

"Kaz, Crank, give me an opening."

Bam began to run, axe and mace in either hand. Behind him he heard Cranky's cannon open fire, immidiately one of the Vrykul infront of him fell. The next giant infront of him was holding a large cobalt shield, and Cranky's shells bounced harmlessly off the metal. Just as Bam was about to collide with the Vrykul, the giant warrior erupted in fire. The man howled, stumbling forward as his body ceased to function. Bam quickly dived sideways, narrowly avoiding the flaming behemoth as it fell to the earth. He kept running, Vrykul falling to flame or bullets only moments before they would have surely sliced him. He broke through the enemy lines, and immediately saw his target. Ingvar stood in the center of a circle of warriors, his dark leathery skin standing at least a foot taller than any of the other men. He held a massive axe, it's monolithic frame of black obsidian making the weapon an intimidating site.

Bam charged forward, using all his strength to hurl his axe ahead of him. The bladed weapon his the first of the four bodyguards between the eyes, thick blood spraying out upon his fellows. As the giant fell, Bam jumped, landing on the Vrykul's chest. He yanked his axe free of the warriors head as the body landed, and immediately after swung both his weapons away from him. His axe managed to catch one of the bodyguards in the ankle. The mace however missed its mark, but Bam used the momentum of the swing to bring his body around, axe twirling over his head and catching the third bodyguard in the thigh. He turned to assault the fourth of the Vrykul warriors, but as he did a barrage of thorium shells his the man in the chest, and he flew backwards, blood oozing from a series of bullet wounds.

That left only Ingvar. The Vrykul General roared, axe high in the air, and with the end of the furious battleshout he brought his cleaver down. Bam sidestepped, and the axe landed only inches from his feet. Bam swing his mace down upon Ingvars hand, and the giant gave another roar, this one filled with agony rather than anger. The massive hand was crushed under Bam's mace, but the swing had left his body open. Rather than use his weapon, Ingvar brought his leg up in a hard kick, catching Bam right in the chest. Dropping his weapons, Bam gave out a yell, landing a few meters away from his enemy. The general began to walk towards the gnome, his massive frame moving slowly forward, holding his black axe in his one good hand. The Vrykul brought the axe up once more, above his head, ready to bring it down on Bam. The Vrykul grinned wickedly, but before he could bring down the axe, flames suddenly engulfed him, his cloth vestments setting alight. Bam turned his head, trying to bring himself back up. Sharp pain shot up his ribs, but he managed to turn enough to see Cranky fighting off a number of Vrykul soldiers, and Kazuki next to him, throwing fire toward Ingvar himself. Ingvar dropped his axe, and started frantically hitting at the flames.

Bam pulled his body up, knowing that he'd have to use this time to his advantage. His own weapons were nowhere near him, so he jumped forward, rolling over Ingvar's cleaver, grasping it as he did. The pain in his chest had not gone away, but the urgency of the situation kept his body moving. He held the massive axe in both hand and ran forward. As he was about a meter from Ingvar, he jumped forward, swinging the axe forward. It met Ingvar right in the center of the chest, cleaving the Vrykul's giant body almost purely in half. The thick red bloody of the giant exploded forth, hitting Bam's armor like heavy rain. The Vrykul general fell, and as he did, many of his warriors began to flee back toward Utgarde Keep. Bam turned back to where he'd last seen Kazuki and Cranky, and standing with them now were many of the soldiers.

"We've broken them!" Kazuki yelled, while spewing fire forth unto the fleeing Vrykul. "You've won a great victory today, Sergeant Spannerhammer."

Bam nodded. _Lets see how long that lasts._


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey

Chapter 4 - The Journey

Bam and Kazuki quickly returned to Valgarde and from there set off toward the Tuskarr village of Kamagua. Initially Bam had thought to simply travel north from Valgarde, through the Grizzly Hills and into the Dragonblight itself. However, the Magistrate had reccomended to instead take a boat across the southern bay. Unfourtunately for them, none of the Alliance ships travelled that way, so instead they would use the giant sea turtles the Tuskarr use for boat travel.

Kazuki had found his own mount, a brown palomino steed. So together on their mounts, they travelled west toward Kamagua.

"Master Sergeant, I've been meaning to ask;" Kazuki turned to say as they rode slowly side by side.

"Just Bam, Kazuki. No need for rank when you're not one of my soldiers."

"Sounds good to me!" The mage grinned. "Anyway, I was wondering: these Tuskarr, what're they like?"

Bam was suprised. Kazuki's interests were generally limited to what sets alight and what doesn't, but the man had proven to be quite different out of battle. No longer wearing the blazing red robe he donned during battle, he was now clad in simple brown woolen pants and a tunic. Bam's attire had changed similarly; gone was the heavy gold and silver plate armor from before, now he was dressed in his travel clothes - deep black and brown leathers and a sturdy pair of riding goggles - which in classic gnomish fashion had a few other uses.

"They're...interesting..." Bam responded to the question, thinking himself of what he could tell the man. Bam had met only one Tuskarr before, when he'd first arrived. An emissary from the Kalu'ak, the local Tuskarr tribe, had visited Valgarde soon after his arrival.

"Excellent fishers," he continued; "not much as warriors. They spend most of their time fishing and trading fish."

Kazuki simply nodded, seeming satisfied with the description. Bam suspected he was only trying to make conversation. While Bamington and Kazuki had been travelling and fighting together for the better part of a few months, they had yet to grow much of a friendship. Rather, there was a sense of mutual respect there. A warriors bond, Bam might have called it.

As they got closer to the coast, the harsh weather of the Howling Fjord only got worse. What was once a icy breeze became a frozen vortex. As if the wind wasn't bad enough, the ice that it carried assault the travellers and their steeds. Cranky didn't mind the flying shards much as they shattered harmlessly against his mithril frame. Kazuki's palomino, however, was no fan of the harsh weather. Despite being a warhorse, the steed was quickly becoming irritated with the weather. It seemed that Kazuki had noticed his horses discontent aswell, as he found the energy to erect a heat shield around the two. The heat shield would be all but invisible if it were not for the ice and snow immidiately melted only inches before it would have hit Kazuki or his mount.

Cranky found his own way to combat the cold. His internal motors whirred even louder. What was once a dull purr now became a roar of combustion. Bam silently thanked Tisha, the engineer from Valgarde, for that Goblin fuel she'd seen fit to inject.

Finally they reached the coastline, almost two weeks after leaving Valgarde. The shores of the Howling Fjord were made purely of jagged cliffs, standing hundreds of feet high. Thankfully, some ancient civilization - probably the Vrykul, Bam thought - had seen fit to erect what the locals referred to as 'The Great Lift'. A massive platform and pulley system that would suffice to carry them from the massive cliffside straight to the Tuskarr Village, Kamagua. Bam stepped aboard, as did Kazuki and his horse. Cranky, however, seemed to have other plans.

"Your bird doesn't seem to like heights, Bam!" Kazuki said with a laugh, his voice strangely distorted behind his heat shield. Bam simply frowned.

"Come, Cranky, its safe." Bam shouted above the roar of the winds, which had become defeaning this close to the shore. The golden strider gave a mechanized hiss, and the bright light that represented its eye flickered cautiously as it slowly crept onto the platform, seeming to be testing it's footing slowly with each step. Finally, Cranky was aboard the massive wooden platform. Bam took a moment to inspect their somewhat suspcious transport - a thick oak floor, framed in some sort of metal - probably iron - accounted for the flooring itself. Two massive struts attached to seemingly infinate rope that dissapeared into the distance.

"Kazuki, pull th-" Bam started, but before his sentance could finish, the lift released. He spun his head to see Kazuki had already pulled the lever, another signature grin framed by his dark red hair. Both the mounts immidiately mentioned their discomfort; the horse giving out a sharp neigh, and Cranky giving an equally alarming electronic whine. The lift was faster than Bam had expected - moving faster than any Gryphon he'd ever ridden.

The ride was short, only lasting a minute in total, and they landed on a small plataeu seated on a small island off the coast. Bam knew that Kamagua should be to the north, and he lowered his goggles onto his eyes, pressing one of the various buttons on the left-hand side lense. As he did, a small compass appeared on the goggle's heads-up display. And he turned toward the north. The winds were still heavy here and as such the snow was thick in the air, but through the wall of white fog Bam could barely make out the figures of two Tuskarr spearmen, undoubtedly guardsmen of Kamagua.

With the complete lack of shelter the wind provided, Bam gave no attempt to talk to Kazuki. He simply turned to him and pointed, giving a vague direction, and then set off. Behind Bam, Cranky's headlight-eye switched to its floodlight setting, attempting - somewhat unsuccesfully - to pierce the snow. Goggles down and glove infront of him, he set off slowly through the thick snow.

As he approached the the Tuskarr village, he couldn't help but be impressed by the two guardsmen he'd seen from a distance. Now that he was closer, he could see their impressive, sea-lion like frames holding steady against the blinding snow. They stood like statues against a wind that would easily knock over lesser warriors. Perhaps Bam had been too quick to call them nothing but fishermen. One past the guards and into Kamagua proper, the wind assaulted them a little less. The Tuskarr had erected poles with thick leather stretched between them like walls, presumably to keep the wind out. Regardless, Bam still quickly sought out the largest of the tents, which was thankfully nearby. He half walked, half ran into the brown leather tent, and took a moment to get his bearings before lifting his goggles off his face and taking a look around.

The tent was ancient, the leather used in the structure was parched and dry from decades of assault from the wind. Spaced around the tent was large bone struts that held the leather up, and they all joined together at the peak. It was an impressively solid frame for such crude materials - another credit to the walrus-like people. The tent was lit with a single flame beset in a round bowl hanging from the roof of the structure, and gave little light.

"Bamington Spannerhammer, I presume?" a deep, rolling voice sounded inside the tent. The voice was deep, echoing a sense of age and experience. Bam turned to see where the noise came from, and a large, beareded Tuskarr stepped forward from the shadows of the tent. "I am Elder Atuik," the Tuskarr continued, "And I welcome you here, to Kamagua."

Bam kneeled, bowing his head, silently hoping that Kazuki was showing the same respect behind him. Despite the Tuskarr's small numbers and simple technology, they were a valuable ally, and Bam wanted to do as little as possible to offend them.

"Elder Atuik. Thankyou for welcoming us into your village. We bring these fish as an offering to your tribe." As Bam finished the sentance, Cranky - who had saw fit to follow them into the small tent - ejected from his front panel a small sack of barbed gill trout. Bam had been told by the Magistrate that the Tuskarr thought an offering of fish to be a sign of respect, and so he had purchased these from a vendor in Valgarde.

"A kind gesture, Master Gnome. A shame you did not catch them yourself!" the Elder said with a startling laugh. Bam raised his head to see the massive, bearded man wearing a wide smile. "But a kind gesture, all the same! You require transport, I'm told. It is yours! Nuutaq is our stable master, he will grant you pass-"

The Elder was cut off as another Tuskarr burst into the tent. This man was clearly a solder, as he was clad in the same blue and white cloth the guards they had passed were wearing. The solder was also bleeding from a long, sharp cut down his chest. "Elder, forgive the intrusion!" the soldier yelled, stopping mid sentance to grasp at his wound and give a low sigh of agony. "Ice trolls, to the north! They attack us!"

Bam didn't wait to hear what the Elder might have said in response, or if there was anything left to the soldiers story. In moments he was out of the tent, goggles down, and had pulled his mace and axe from Cranky's sides.

Bam did not like Trolls.

Exiting the tent, he noticed the weather had died down a fair amount. The winds had subdued into a low howl, and what was before a thick blanket of snow was now only a trickle of flakes. Looking around, Bam immidiately noticed the battle. A group of six Tuskarr spearmen were trying to fight off a much larger pack of Ice trolls. The Trolls were wielding long stone spears and axes, they massive, deformed bodies giving them the advantage of speed against their Tuskarr opponents. Bam broke into a run, and could hear Cranky's motor and Kazuki's footsteps behind him. Kazuki was yelling something, but the wind was just loud enough that Bam could barely make out the words. "My magic...this cold...not very effective!" was all Bam could make out, but it was enough - looks like he was more or less on his own. As soon as they were in range, Cranky opened fire. Thorium bullets whizzing through the air, mostly missing their targets. Despite not hitting anything, Cranky had pulled the attention away from the Tuskarr, and the Ice trolls were now pulling back, trying to figure out what they now faced. Bam reached the Tuskarr lines, and turned back to see where Kazuki was, who was a few meters away from the fight.

"Kazuki, tend to their wounded!" he yelled back, hoping the mage would hear him over the wind. A shriek from the trolls brought his attention back to the fight, and as he turned his head, he saw that the Trolls had resumed their assault, and their apparent leader was running straight for him. Bam took a moment to observe the warrior - Standing over seven feet tall, with bright blue skin and massive tusks, his skinny yet muscular body allowed him to move quickly in the snow. The lack of bulk, however, made Trolls only good for hit-and-run tactics, and they stood little chance against superior forces. At least, that was his experience with the forest and gurubashi trolls he'd fought back in Lordaeron.

The Ice Troll lunged with his wooden spear at first. Bam sidestepped, narrowly avoiding the thrust, and swung his own weapon. Bam's axe missed the Troll's chest by only a few inches, but his follow-up swing with his mace had better luck, metting the lanky warrior straight in his cheek, shattering the left side of the trolls face. As the troll fell, Bam hacked his axe into the already-defeated iceman's chest, ending his agony. He looked up for his next target, but was met with a pleasant suprise. Another three of the trolls lay dead or dying in the snow, spears or bullets responsible. In the distance, the last two raiders could be seen retreating into the snowstorm. Bam let his muscles relax, leaning over to catch his breath, which was plainly visible as he slowly panted. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Kazuki, sheathed in a aura of heat. Small embers of fire flickering across the surface of his brown robe like insects dancing around a light.

"Not bad, Master Sergeant!" Kazuki said with a grin. "A shame I couldn't help. My magic is next to useless in a storm like this."

Bam nodded. "How are the Tuskarr? Did they lose anyone?"

"No, they have injured, but they'll survive. We should get going. The boat arrived while we were fighting."

Bam thought for a moment. The Tuskarr didn't have the soldiers to survive the Troll attacks like this. He felt bad leaving them here undefended. Naturally Bam couldn't stay with them - Narion wouldn't have summoned him unless it was an emergency. Nor could he leave Kazuki, who's abilities were useless in this climate. He looked for the nearest of the Tuskarr soldiers, approaching him quickly.

"Tell your Elder to send an emissary to Valgarde Keep. Tell him Bamington Spannerhammer said to send aid." Bam shouted quickly to the guardsmen. He was about to summon Cranky, but could hear the whirring of motors behind him. He mounted the golden Mechanosteed. "Kazuki, time to go!" he shouted, not waiting for an answer. The mage would not be far behind.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragonblight

**Chapter 5 - The Dragonblight**

The boat - which actually turned out to be a giant turtle - took them swiftly to the Dragonblight. It was hard to believe they'd been travelling for almost a month. Living on a boat had been unpleasant for Bam. While Kazuki seemed to enjoy the open sea, Gnomes like Bam were much happier underground and inside. Regardless, they were off the boat, and Bam was much happier. It was only a four day ride to Wintergarde keep, which Kazuki and Bam rode in three. Dragonblight was an incredible sight to see. Massive stone peaks covered in pure white snow, the twin moons of Azeroth casting deep blue hues on everything in sight. Trees were littered over the desolate landscape, all looked dead or dying. Unlike the Howling Fjord, which was like a constant storm of wind and ice, the Dragonblight was a still place. It was almost as if the entire landscape was frozen in time.

They saw Naxxramas long before they saw Wintergarde Keep. The obsidian city floating high in the sky, a flying fortress built by the scourge. Inside the structure, which was as large as any human outpost, there would be thousands of undead warriors, ready to unleash their wrath upon whatever their Lich King decided. The castle-like structure was built of heavy obsidian stone, with a massive bronze framework. Below it, suspended by massive chains, was a single green crystal. Bam had been told it was these crystals that stabalized the flying fortress. Without it, they were powerless. Bamington had helped destroy a similar Necropolis back before the Northrend invasion, however Naxxramas was at least twice the size of the one they had conquered.

The closer they got to Wintergarde keep, the more apparent it became the situation was critical. They could now see that Naxxramas was in full assault mode, spewing forth soldiers by the thousands. If it was any other force defending Wintergarde, Bam would be worried, but he had fought with the men there before - the 7th Legion. Bam had originally fought with the 7th back during the battle of Naxxramas. He was only a private at the time, and fought as a grunt under Commander Leoric Von Zeldig. Although he had retired after the battle at Mount Hyjal, the 7th Legion had gone on to fight many historic battles. Now they stood as the last line of defense against Naxxramas.

Bam sped up, knowing Kazuki would keep up. Wintergarde keep was only minutes away now. The Scourge don't rest, they don't sleep - they fight until there are none left. Bam intended to make that a reality.

The rode through the gates at full speed, bounding down the stone walkways of the city. He could hear the fighting up ahead - the clash of swords and shields and bone. He turned a corner and immediately saw the battle for himself. It appeared the 7th no longer had the numbers for front lines, as there were only about 12 men blocking the front gates - not nearly enough to keep a defensive line. Regardless of this, there were no scourge getting through, as the veteran soldiers sliced, diced, and hammered anything foolish enough to come close. Behind them stood a trio familiar faces. Commander Leroic Von Zeldig was present, shouting orders. He dressed the same way he had at Hyjal; clad in pristine robes of gold and red, pouldrons with massive tomes attached on either side. Zeldig carried a massive steel sword in one hand, and a thick gold-bound book in the other. He was a Paladin of the Silver Hand, a templar of old. As he shouted orders, he would occassionaly turn to read from the book, shooting light across the battlefield, to heal his men or assault the undead.

Also familiar to Bamington was commander Lynore Windstrike - a Night Elf of incredible grace. She stood next to Zeldig, bow in hand, knocking and releasing arrows faster than his eyes could see. While Windstrike had only played a minor part at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, she was infamous for leading the Night Elves during the Battle of the Shifting Sands. Lynore was dressed in deep black leathers, armor that looked as strong as any mail, but much easier to move in. As Zeldig was the quintassential Paladin, so Lynore was a ranger. The third of the three commanders was Vas the Unstable; one of the few remaining High Elves of Quel'Thalas. Before the destruction of Silvermoon by the scourge, Vas had been known as a powerful conjurer, now he was famous for his temper. Vas dressed completely in blue, with the exception of the tabard over his robe, which bear the crest of the Silver Covenant - the High Elf faction lead by Vereesa Windrunner. While Leoric and Lynore were both fighting the scourge and supporting their men, Vas simply stood still - perhaps too still. His body was covered in a bright blue glow, which seemed to be getting brighter every second. Much like his Paladin and Ranger counterparts, Vas was exactly what you would expect from a high-elven mage, only his short blond hair was truly out of place.

Bam was done looking. He spurred Cranky forward, charging into battle. He moved past the front lines, and instinctively he found himself already swinging his mace. As the scourge rushed at him, he and Cranky repelled the valiantly. Bam swung, shattering the skull of one of the decaying skeletal warriors. Immidiately, another would take his place, only to be filled with arrows, which Bam presumed were thanks to Lynore. Bam dismounted, charging through the scourge, spinning both weapons like a whirlwind, knocking down four of five warriors as he went. Once he had cleared some space around him, he was charged by a large, decaying Tauren. The once-proud beastman lifted a massive axe, but before he could bring it down, Bam charged forward, his axe meeting the decaying warriors midsection. The Tauren fell, opening up a great view of the battlefield. There were still thousands of scourge approaching, a mass of skeletons and zombies moving forward like a sea of undeath. A few meters away, he could see a gap in the scourges lines, seemingly filled with a bright golden energy. He pushed his goggles down onto his eyes, and used the binocular-like lense to zoom in on the light. Then it became clearer.

Two men, bathed in holy energy, were fighting back to back. The first soldier Bam didn't recognize - he wore the same gold and red robes and armor that Commander Leroic wore, but instead of a sword he wielded a massive mithril staff, with a huge axe-like blade on the end. Unlike Zeldig, however, his hair was grey from age, and he wore a very recognizable tabard - the white sun and yellow rays of the argent dawn sprayed across his chest. Next to him was another human man, orange hair and beard framing a face of pure fury. He was clad in heavy saronite armor, deep blue metal wreathed in holy energy. He swung a long, runed sabre, cutting down two or three enemies with each blow. In his other hand he held a large golden shield, which was littered with purple runes - he recognized the shield as the crest of Dalaran.

"Narion!" Bam yelled to the blue-armored warrior, but the sound of battle was simply too loud.

"That's Commander Eligor Dawnbringer!" Kazuki shouted, now standing next to Bam. His travelling robes once again wreathed in the flickering embers that appeared whenever the mage started to summon his fire magic. "He's an Argent Crusade commander," Kazuki continued, "And a powerful one at that!"

Bam yelled back, once again mounting Cranky. "The other man is Narion, the one we're here to help."

Cranky galloped forward, golden frame trampling the few skeletal warriors slow enough to be so unlucky. As they came within a few meters of the two holy warriors, Bam jumped - literally - from his mount, flying through the air. As he was about to land he brought his mace down, the percussive impact creating a thunderclap, throwing the nearest of the undead ghouls off their feet. He stood, standing only a few meters from the two Paladins. He hacked down yet another skeleton, charging through the shattered corpse to join the holy warriors.

"Good to see you here, old friend!" Narion yelled. "I trust you had a safe journey!?" Narion punctuated the word 'Journey' with a swing of his sword, splitting one of the decayed warriors in half.

"Safe enough!" Bam replied, smashing a skeleton. "What are you doing this far out!?"

"We have to buy Vas some time!" Narion replied. Another skeletal warrior fell apart, this time seemingly split apart by a golden energy blast. "He's got something cooking. I'm not sure what. Should be interesting!"

"Enough chatter!" The other Paladin yelled. Dawnbringer, Kazuki had called him. "It's time we showed the the vengeance of the rightous!" As he spoke, more of the holy energy they had both summoned surrounded his body, his spear now a pure white beam. He swung the weapon, and a wave of gold spread over the battlefield. The undead caught in the wave were decimated. The first row literally disintegrating from the light. Two more rows of soldiers, at least twenty of the undead, were burned by the light, flesh and bone melting away under the holy power. Eligor Dawnbringer stepped through the wreckage he had created, scraps of the now-dessimated soldiers littering the ground.

"My name is Eligor Dawnbringer! You have seen the power of the light, the glory of this Argent Crusade! You will witness our vengeance and despair!" as he spoke he lifted the shaft of his spear into the air, once again summoning that bright light. He slammed it down, into the hard ground. Another shockwave flew out. The scraps of the enemies he had destroyed previously dissapeared, absorbed by the gold energy. The shockwave spread further, catching even more of the undead soldiers in it's wake. Much like the previous assault, the gruesome soldiers melted away, their faces contorting in a soundless scream of agony.

Bam stood, awestruck. He had fought alongside Paladins of the Silver Hand for a long time, and had seen their holy abilities in the battlefield. He'd seen them fight Orcs and Trolls, Tauren and Demons, but not the undead. Theirs was a power like no other. _How could the Lich King stand up to such power?_

Narion walked past Bam, patting him on the shoulder. "Not bad, huh?". Narion stood next to Eligor, the two once again standing back to back, weapons ready. The scourge were recovering, the skeletal soldiers reforming lines, preparing to assault. Bam joined the three, weapons at the ready. He took a moment to see where Cranky and Kazuki were, and sure enough he saw them, back at the gates to Wintergarde, holding off the assault there. It was apparent that Kazuki had once again found his firepower, as the buildings and fences that once surrounded the city gates were all set alight, along with hundreds of undead corpses. Behind the Kazuki and the gates, he could see a massive blue beam of light shooting into the sky.

_That has to be Vas. Looks like he's almost done. _Bam thought.

The skeletons that had slowly been reforming lines started approaching. Rotting bones and dead flesh coalesced into ghoulish soldiers, they marched in perfect unison, as if animated by puppetry.

"When Ogrim Doomhammer threatened the fate of Lordaeron, Turalyon the Lightbringer prevailed!" Eligor shouted, booming voice lifting over the thunder of war.

"When the Death Knights of Acherus threatened the fate of the Plaguelands, Highlord Tirion prevailed!" Narion continued.

"And now, as the forces of your unholy scourge descend upon humanity's last bastion against the plague-citadel Naxxramas..." Eligor boomed.

"We Will Prevail!"

As the last words left both the Paladins lips, light erupted across the battlefield, the holy warriors both being lifted up be it's energy, suspended in the air as the golden waves exploded outward. Bamington was blinded, his goggled adjusting their tint to keep his eyes safe. The holy nova swept across the undead, whom simply dissapeared. Golden energy was everywhere, the entire area as far as Bam could see simply swimming in yellow light. Bam could do nothing but cover his eyes and wait. It seemed like minutes passed before the light died down. Bam slowly lifted his head from his hands, observing the battlefield. About 500 meters in all directions, nothing was left of the undead. No remains. No bones, no flesh, not even their weapons remained. They were simply gone. The gates of Wintergarde were also cleared now. He could see Kazuki, Cranky, and the two commanders all standing, weapons drawn, somewhat awestruck. Only Vas still remained unmoved - still standing completely still, a blue vortex of energy still surrounding him.

Narion and Eligor were both kneeling on the ground. Narion's face was covered in sweat, his orange hair matted against his face. He was panting heavily, arms working to remove the heavy pouldrons and chestplate of his armor. Eligor was somewhat less exhausted. He was beginning to stand now, wiping the dirt from his long red-and-yellow robes. Eligor's aged face was running with sweat too. The elder Paladin turned to Narion, offering him a gauntleted hand up.

"Thankyou, Dawnbringer," Narion said, taking Eligors hand and lifting himself up. "I've never seen one man summon such power."

Eligor smiled, a warm smile, and for a moment it seemed as though the golden power they often used was still present, resting under his skin. "The light is not something summoned, Narion. Learn that, and you'll be one step closer to being the Paladin you have the potential to be."

Narion simply nodded, his shoulder armor and chestplate now unnatached. "Bamington Spannerhammer, meet Eligor Dawnbringer, of the Argent Dawn."

"Actually, Narion. It's the Argent Crusade, now." Eligor chimed in, turning to Bam. "It's Honor to meet you, Master Sergeant. You fought well." Eligor extended a hand. Bam took it.

"And you, Paladin."

Their conversation was cut short by a shrieking noise from Wintergarde Keep, like a man screaming from inside a bottle. They all snapped around to find the source of the noise. The blue beam that had been extending into the sky from Vas the Unstable was now pure whit, and it exploded about 100 meters in the air. The energy spread out, expanding like a bubble over the entirety of Wintergarde keep.

"It's a shield. That's what we bought the time for. Seems we've served our purpose." Eligor said, beginning the walk back to the keep. As Bam and Narion begun walking back with him, Eligor turned his head back to them.

"By the way, Narion..." he said softly, a hint of pride in his voice. "Welcome to the Argent Crusade."


End file.
